1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an ultrasonic atomizing device which is vibrating device for atomizing a liquid by the acoustic vibration generated with a vibrating assembly.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Conventional ultrasonic atomizing devices include, (1) a nebulizer-type atomizer using a thickness mode of a disk-shaped ceramic vibrator, (2) an atomizer using a bolt-clamped Langevin-type vibrator with a through hole, and (3) a circular plate piston vibrator with a vibrating plate. The first one is in practical use. It is difficult to miniaturize and to improve the power consumption efficiency of these techniques.
An ultrasonic vibrating device presented by Toda in U.S. Pat. No. 5,297,734, realized high atomization efficiency and high ability for atomizing minute and uniform particles. Moreover, the prior Toda device has a small size which is very light and has a simple structure. However, the prior Toda device needs a high operation voltage and a circuit having a large size which is heavy and has a complicated structure. In addition, the prior Toda device is affected by the resonance frequency variation associated with temperature change, causing continuous-unstable liquid atomization and high voltage operation with high power consumption.
This application is an improvement of the application for the prior Toda device.